Without S T R I N G S I shall F A L L
by Rokiri
Summary: Just a Franky drabble as her mind goes through, trying to think about that question the girls asked her. Rated T for cursing. Mini/Franky/Matty implied. Review desu


Franky couldn't help but be unable to sleep. Thoughts continued to sprint through her head as she shivered, slipping under her mound of blankets. She had been asked by the girls who she fancied while they had hung out at Grace's house. Not really who, though, but more like which team she played for. Not that her mates were really the people that would mind either way.

But it was confusing. She not only didn't understand her feelings, but she couldn't figure out which "team" she belonged to. Matty was the only guy that made her feel funny. But it wasn't really that warm, messed up feeling that love was supposed to be. It was cold and screwed up. Mini was totally different. Was the blond the one that she liked like _that?_ No, that would be stupid. Mini had been a huge bitch to everyone, including Franky, up until late. She had gone as far as to reveal Franky's past to everyone in college. So why would she even be near any of these feelings?

Mini never strayed far from Franky's mind though, the short haired girl thinking of things from the blond's and her times with their mates to that damn kiss that Grace had made them do. That didn't happen with Matty. In fact, Franky could go some time before her thoughts began to turn to the dark haired male. And he didn't make her warm inside or laugh like Mini could do at times.

Franky pulled her legs closer to herself, shivering without realizing it. Her boxers did close to nothing to protect her smooth legs from the cold, whether under many blankets or not. Her binder-like tank top had the same effect with her upper body as well, though she couldn't help but sleep in them. What else was she supposed to wear?

Matty had never, at least as far as she knew, made fun of or questioned her style of dress. On the other hand, Mini had done it quite often enough. She had even tried to put Franky into a weird purple dress before, at the mall where they had first hung out with Liv and Grace. That is, until Franky burned it with her lighter later after buying it.

And right after _that _Mini had yelled so many bloody things at her until the short haired girl left. So why on Earth was Franky so confused and torn between the two? A nasty bitch or a nice guy that had helped her? Most girls wouldn't even think of another girl. Those who would wouldn't ever think of Mini.

If possible, Franky drew into herself further as her hands gently clutched her puppet. His or her town stood not too far off from the bed, though he or she was one of the only members of the Franky-made town.

The female in question didn't even remember why she had made the short film using the puppet or the town. Or, for that matter, why she kept them both. But something about her or him comforted Franky better then anyone else. Some times – like now, for that matter – into a bubble where none of this shit even mattered.

Did it matter anyway?

Franky uncurled from her balled up position while blinking for a moment. Could it be that it didn't matter? She swallowed thickly, suddenly too hot. She carefully climbed out from under the covers, looking down at her hands when done. He or she looked back up at her.

Maybe it didn't.

**Author's Note;;**

**So this came out of my dark little mood I've been put into by very stupid things~ But I decided to be nice and have some sort of un-sad or un-confusing ending. Then again, it might still be confusing. I used the puppet to represent Franky herself, giving the puppet no gender because Franky seems almost torn between the two. The big question, though, is who she will end up with? What, I may have written it but I have no freaking idea~ Mini, if I have any say in it though, which I do. **

**Roxi-kun loves you all, though she hasn't figured out why you guys read her crap 3 Review or the Angel of Death will come after you~**

**DISCLAIMER;; **

**Roxiri doesn't own Skins because if she did, Mini and Franky would already be a couple even though season 5 is already over~ **


End file.
